mdcpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chatting
Chat Channels * Local. These messages show up as white and also have a box around them. Only players on the map can see the message. * Global. These messages show up as gray and every single player can see it. use ' to talk on global. * Guild. These messages show up as a Light Green that only other memebers in the same guild can see. You must be in a guild to be able to talk in this channel. Use /g for guild. Chat Commands * /save. Saves your progress. * /who. Displays total number of players online, including you. * /time. Shows the current time of day. * /giveup. Abandons what you are doing and spawns you back at your spawn or the default spawn point. You will lose items in most cases. * /me. /me followed by text will show it in local as blue. name says Hi! * /refresh. Refreshes the map if something is out of place (an enemy moving along the wall then appears in its right spot). * !name "msg. is how to pm players. Use !"spaced name" "msg to pm names with spaces. PM's appear in pink text and says (taco_pizza tells you hi).tells you No. Try pming yourself! * /createparty. Creates a party so you and up to 3 others can train together. * /leaveparty. Leaves the party you are in. * /joinparty name. Join the leader's party. Ask who the leader is. * /kickparty playername. Removes that player from the party. * /mapper. Gives you the Dev tag next to your name in the chat and adds an icon next to your name. Allows you to assist on projects and edit project maps and dungeons. * /dev. Gives you the Dev tag next to your name in the chat and adds an icon next to your name. Allows you to assist on projects and project stories and project NPC's. * /away. Sends a yellow message to global that says your away. Type again to return from being away. Typing Away a 2nd time will not work if your status does not read Away. * /status text. Displays a status next to your name. Is limited to the first 10 characters typed. House commands * /houseentrance. Sets the enterance where all vistors will enter. * /houseshop. Sets a shop tile on that spot for the price of your choosing. No one can steal the item thus making them pay the price or leave. The money from the transaction can only be claimed by the house owner. * /houseroof. This will open or close your roof. Having it open allows time to change and any weather to occur. Having it closed will keep it Day looking and no weather will occur. Costs 500 poke * /houseweather. Allows you to change the weather in your house. * /houseexpand. Allows you to resize your house for a lot of money. COLLECT ALL ITEMS OR RISK LOSING THEM. * /edithouse. Allows you to map your house. BE SURE THERE ARE NO ITEMS ON THE GROUND BEFORE YOU BEGIN. ONCE SAVED, THEY VANISH. * /leavehouse. Leaves the house you are in. Staff Commands These commands can only be used with /mapper or /dev * F1 or Fn+F1 opens the Admin Panel * /tostart. Warps you to the crossroads (Newpond Village). * /warpto number. Warps you to that map number. The map has to be in your project or it won't work. * /warpmeto name. Warps you to that player. You can only warp when the other player is on a project map and they are not in test mode. * /warptome name. Similar to /warpmeto except brings that player to you. * /finditem name. Locate's the item's slot number. Useful for making NPC's. * /findmove name. Locate's that move's number. Useful for making NPC's. * /findnpc name. Search for NPC's to see if they are already in use. * /locate. Enter once to see the map your on and your position on the map. Enter again to hide it as if you were a player or had just logged in. * /finddex name. Enter the pokemon name in place of name and you are informed of the pokedex number. Use that number in Species of the NPC Editor. * /mod. Can only be used by Community Mods. Project Commands These commands can only be used with a project * /myprojects. This will tell you the project number(s) that you are apart of. * /addprojectmember name projectnumber leader. To add someone to a project, you must first be a leader of that project. Then do /addprojectmember theirname projectnumber 0 (Adding 0 prevents them from joining as a leader. * /projectdetails projectnumber. This will tell you the details of the project such as the maps you are allowed to use. * /projectmembers projectnumber. Shows all the involved members of the project. * /editmap. Edits the current map. Map has to be in your projects. You also have to do /mapper first. * /testrdungeon projectnumber startingfloor level. Enter your Randon Dungeon Number in your project followed by the floor you want to test from and the level you want your team to be. * /learnmove movenumber. Can only be used while testing rdungeon. The move number is the number of the move. You can learn it despite the requirements, unless you say no. * /setsprite dexnumber. Only works while testing rdungeon. Replace dexnumber with the sprite number. If you want to be mew, enter 151. * /hunt. Can only be used in Rdungeon testing. Makes the NPC's attack you. Enter again to make them passive (not attack). * /testsprite number. If you have added any new sprites that are unreleased, enter the number in and you will be able to see if there are any errors and fix accordingly. No Effect Commands These commands go through but do nothing * Misc These commands do or say different stuff * /kill. Command. That is (kinda) not a valid command. Broken Commands Like it says, the commands are broken * /help Category:Browse